Broken and erased
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Right place, wrong time. One explosion. Flying shrapnel. A direct hit to her head. That's all it took and in to a coma she went. When she awoke she had no memories of what happened to her. Unbeknownst to her, she had an entire Task Force looking for her. And they were eager to retrieve their beloved, lost sister.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story IS NOT going to be a crossover of other games and I don't intended it to be. I do, however, plan TO USE NAMES OF CHARACTER'S FROM OTHER GAMES in this story. Though they will have NO TIES to the actual story line or the Call of Duty story whatsoever. They'll be used as extra's. For example, Assassin's creed, Tomb raider, Saint's row, etc._** ** _Whatever comes to mind._** ** _Please take note._**

 ** _I'm also tying_** ** _the_** ** _Call of duty: Modern warfare series (Minus Advanced Warfare) and Call of Duty: Ghosts together into one thing. So both groups are 'working' together._** ** _All Call of Duty games are the same to me be to be honest, just with different story lines and stuff. Nothing hugely different._**

 ** _Please enjoy this story as I have created it for my readers enjoyment and for my own personal amusement and form of entertainment._**

 ** _Love your author, and let your minds and hearts race with joy and curiosity._**  
 ** _-Jacy_**

* * *

 _"Even in the most calmest state, fear can seep through the cracks."_

* * *

 _"C'mon Siren! Keep going! Don't stop!" yelled a voice. I could hear my heavy breathing. I could feel myself running with everything I had. I could feel the coldness of the wind and the coolness of the falling rain drenching me from head to toe. My clothes felt heavier than they should feel. I could see figures ahead of me, scrambling up a metal ladder. There was this distance yelling and loud, very loud, noises as if everything behind me was collapsing but I didn't dare look back. My lungs were burning and I could feel myself starting to get light headed due to the lack of air. I drop whatever I was carrying, hearing a heavy thud as I rushed towards the ladder, feeling slightly lighter, and begun rushing upwards to where the figures went. I started seeing tiny black dots in my vision. My chest started to hurt, but I couldn't stop._

 _"Pain reminds you that you're still alive," echoed an voice around me._

 _I could feel my numb hands grasp the bars as I pulled myself up. "Siren?!" yelled a voice from above. I glanced up and saw a figure peering over the side. A brief light of thunder illuminated my surrounding's for a split second and I saw a skull mask on the figures head before it went back again. "C'mon Siren!" He moved one of his hands, motioning for me to hurry up. It was hard to see clearly. Water kept getting in my eyes and every time I blinked, it seemed that the distance between me and reaching him was bigger. I pushed forward, urging on my tired body that wanted to quit already, but what kept pushing me? Suddenly, I saw the metal pipes and pillars behind the ladder start to shine and my eyes widen as something zoomed over my shoulder and hitting the interior of what was keeping the ladder and the floor above up. There was an explosion and there was a bright fiery red, nearly knocking me off. I held on tightly but I couldn't move fast enough to avoid the flying shrapnel. I could only watch in frozen fear as a metal pipe flew in my direction, before making direct contact with my skull causing me to let go of the ladder and I felt myself falling. I could see darkness creep at the corners of my eyes as I stared at him. "SIREN!"_

 _Than my world went completely blank._

 _It felt comforting..._

 _Welcoming..._

 _Cold..._

 _Quiet..._

 _Dead..._

 _I heard a male voice start to talk. "Poor thing. Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of you. I know how it feels to be abandoned. To be betrayed and left behind. Don't worry, you'll get them."_

 _Suddenly, the voice died down and I could hear a very faint beeping inside my ears, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was aware, but I couldn't respond. I was awake, but lost. I could hear the beeping get louder. It had a pattern to it._

 ** _Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_**

 _"Don't forget Mia." It was a different voice. Male, but different from the other voice I've heard. Who's Mia? "Please wake up soon." The voice sounded shaky and trembling. It sounded like he was crying. But why? "I love you Mia...don't do this to me...please don't do this to me...I need you. Please Mia, if you can hear me please don't forget us. Don't forget your family. Don't forget where you came from," I felt a hand grasp my right hand. I wanted to squeeze his hand but I couldn't. I wanted him to know I could hear him. That I was awake and here. But I couldn't. It was if my body was on complete shut down. "Don't forget us...remember me. Remember..." He said his name but it zoned out. "Remember...141. Remember your family."_

 _What was his name? Why did he say a number? 141? Who's Mia and Siren? Is Mia and Siren the same person? Is that me? Who's that man I saw when I fell? Who am I? What am I? Who's my family? Who did I love?_

 _Suddenly, I found myself walking in a line with a group of people. My arms were draped over two people shoulders as we all walked. All had an arm draped behind someone's neck. Laughing. Cracking jokes but the voice were distorted. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it felt like I knew them._

 _"...141!" There was the number again, but first word blurred itself out again._

 _"Hoorah!" We all shouted with such pride and honor. I could almost feel tears coming._

 _Why can't I remember?!_

 _Suddenly, I found myself in a pretty meadow. Staring at it. It wasn't big, it was little like it was a nearby hidden getaway from a place near by. It came to my realization that I was leaning against something that was alive and breathing. I could feel the warmth on my back. I felt hands grasp my hands and squeeze them gently._

 _"Mia, let me tell you something." It was the same voice that was crying to me. Telling me to remember. To not forget. To not forget who I was, where I came from, who my family was or who he was._

 _"I thought you told me everything when I first walked through the doors," I chuckled. I heard the person behind me laugh softly._

 _"It's a learning process Mia. Step by step."_

 _"I know, I ain't a child. I'm a grown woman." His name was buzzed out again._

 _"Yes I know that very well. But here, you're still a newbie."_

 _"I'm good at what I do and you know that!"_

 _"I know that as well. You are good at what you do. Serving, protecting and being there when needed. Qualities that are a rarity in people nowadays."_

 _"Can we go back to what your were gonna say to me?" I giggled as I felt his hot, gentle breath near my exposed neck. "We're going off topic." He let go of my hands and wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug against his chest while he rested his head on my shoulder, gazing at the meadows along with me._

 _"Even when you forget something, memory wise, your body will always remember. Your body is always on constant alarm. Follow your instincts. Trust them. Embrace them. If something were to happen to you Mia...That you lost your memory, that you forgot me. Forgot the entire team and the guys, listen to your body. It remembers things your mind doesn't. It carries reminders carved in your flesh. Like the battle scars we carry. They're like memories, only triggered."_

 _I listened intently. "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"I've seen men who lost their minds. Completely and spiral into madness. From either torture or watching their fellow mates die in front of them. Yet, when they forget everything, the scars they have on their body and the muscle memory make them remember who they were. What they did. What they lost. What they saw."_

 _"Isn't that scary? To remember what you don't want to? Isn't is better to forgot than remember?"_

 _"In ways, yes. It's better to forget some thing's. But eventually, you'll face the very things you want to forget." He was right. You can't escape from anything._

 _"Promise me one thing..." I said, as I rested my hands, on whoever the man was holding me, arms._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"If something ever happened to me on one of the missions. Don't look back. Don't save me. Save yourself. Get the team to safety. Come back for me after. If I'm dead or alive."_

 _Mission's? What am I talking about? And who's this man?_

 _"I can't promise that Mia. None of us can. We can't abandon you. No man left behind. Dead or alive."_

 _"Some thing's are meant to be broken."_

 _"And so are promise's."_

 _"Just do me that favor. I wouldn't live with myself if one of you died trying to rescue me." He waited a few minutes before answering with much hesitation._

 _"I won't give you any promises Mia. We can't predict the future or what's going to happen."_

 _"Than promise me this than. If some thing were to go wrong. And I got gravely injured and you had no choice but to leave me behind due to the circumstances and you guys came back after..."_

 _"And we couldn't find you anywhere," he butted in, finishing for me. I nodded my head a yes._

 _"Find me. Promise? Even if I lost my memory, terrified of going back, traumatized due to torture or beyond angry take me back home so we can finish that son of a bitch for what he did."_

 _"I promise."_

 _Find me? Who promised to find me? And finish who?_

* * *

I awoke with a jolt and stared at the ceiling. I looked to my left and saw the time.

5:30 am.

I sighed in annoyance. I need to be at work by 8:30 today. I need to be asleep. Not awake. I rub my sleepy eyes.

"Mia," I mumbled to myself to reassure my fragmented mind. "My name's Mia. Don't forget that me. Mia." The dreams felt like fragmented memories thought most of the people in the memories were erased. Names were zoned out. Appearance was never seen. Voice's were the only thing I could hear. They provided very little information, leaving me very little to piece things together. Besides the name's Mia and Siren. It seemed that everyday, I would forget who I was. Mia? Siren? Mia or Siren? Which one was my name? Or where both my name? Mia Siren? No. That doesn't go together. Sounds weird. Ugh so much on my mind to process right now.

 _"Even when you forget something, memory wise, your body will always remember."_

His words echoed through my head. What did he mean by that? "Just follow your body's instinct..." I groaned as I flip onto my left side and pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. "So much for helpful advice."

* * *

 ** _Now. I need help deciding who to pair Anna with:_**  
 ** _1\. Mia x Ghost (Simon)_**  
 ** _2\. Mia x MaTavish_**  
 ** _3\. Mia x Logan_**  
 ** _4\. Mia x Roach (Gary)_**  
 ** _5\. Mia x Keegan_**  
 ** _6\. Mia x Hesh_**  
 ** _7\. Mia x Yuri_**  
 ** _8\. Mia x Nikolai_**  
 ** _9\. Mia x Merrick_**  
 ** _10\. Mia x Price_**  
 ** _As my reader's you decide. Most picked from the list above will be the pair._**

 ** _Thank you for reading 3 and have a nice day you beautiful people!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seen all the requests of the preferred couple and the runner up was Roach. Mia x Roach it is. If you do not like this pairing, simply imagine your the character you suggested rather than Roach.** **Please no hate. That is all I am asking.**

 **Please enjoy. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"You alright Mia?" I lifted my head from the table, that probably gave me huge red mark right on my forehead and saw who was talking to me. It was Mike. My boss and good friend. I rub the tiredness and sleep from my eyes before stretching.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No I'm not fine. I haven't been getting sleep. I been getting up early as hell every morning. I'm tired. I'm sleepy. I'm irritated. I'm frustrated with myself. I'm hungry. Most of my memory is missing, but yet I always say I'm fine.

"You look dead."

"Tell me something I don't know Mike," I muttered as I pushed myself out the seat and yawned. He chuckled as he grab my apron off the nearby coat rack and handed it to me. I half sleepily put it on, not carrying if it was on backwards and tied it behind me.

"You been getting sleep?" I stretched my arms and back, hearing my bones crack. I shrugged. "You don't know? How don't you know?"

"Mike," I sighed as I gazed at him a tad bit irritated, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He stared at me seeing my obvious lie. "Mike don't look at me like that. I'm not lying." He put himself between the doorway and me to prevent me from escaping and crossed his arms. He looked like a father more than anything. "Mike," I complained as I stomp my foot like a defiant child, "I have to work!"

"And you'll get to work once you tell me why you look like a dead zombie walking around."

"It's nothing Mike. I promise."

"It's nothing my ass Mia. What's wrong? Are you stressed? Is someone stalking you? Do Leon and me have to kick some ass?"

"No."

"Than why do you look dead?"

"Mike it's not important."

"It is important. What's keeping you from sleeping? Rowdy neighbors?" I shook my head a no. "Than what?" I sighed. He was being persistent and knowing him he wouldn't leave until I give him a believable answer which wasn't going to happen. He might believable me if I said nightmares but he won't understand them if I tell him what they are exactly about. It's complicated as it is already.

"I'm just not sleeping right Mike. That's all. It's nothing big I swear." He stared at me hard but Leon's call for our assistance from the main room made him sigh.

"We'll talk about this later. Understood?"

"Whatever dad," I mumbled as I squeezed by him and slip into the main area. It was bustling with life. Leon was brewing up fresh coffee and dishing out freshly baked cookies and other baked goods that his cousin, Daisy, just finished making. I grab my hair and scooped it up before tying it up into a ponytail. "What do you need help with?"

"Serve these drinks to table five," answered Leon as he spun around and handed me a huge server tray carrying three cups of hot, light sweet coffee and glazed donuts. If there was one thing amazing about Daisy is her ability to create every delicious good that is known to man. I step around from behind the counter and went to table five. Working for Mike for almost three years, I memorized the number of all the tables and locations and the names of the regulars and new customers. As I neared table five, I recognized the faces. Christopher, Jade and her boyfriend, John. Good, smart, funny people.

"There's the beauty of this place!" stated Christopher as I neared. I laughed. Always the flirt.

"Welcome back guys," I greeted as I set down the cups in front of their rightful owners than put the plate of glazed donuts right smack in the middle of the three. I tucked the black tray under my left arm, "How you holding up Jade?" I motioned to her bulging stomach. She chuckled as she softly caressed it.

"We're doing fine. Still waiting for the next ultrasound to determine the sex," she replied happily as she leaned on John who kissed the top of her head before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Better be a boy," he chuckled.

"Or a girl," butted in Jade.

"Or a girl," he added with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as she grab a donut.

"I don't care what it is as long as I get to play with my future niece or nephew," mumbled Christopher as he drank the coffee. Did I fail to mention that John and Chris are brothers? Well they are. It made me wonder if I had any siblings out there. I doubt it. If anything I'm probably dead to whoever cared about me. Who ever loved me. It's been three long years and I thought someone would stop by and sweep me off my feet and say how they're related or connected to me. But nothing.

"How's the head?" My eyes locked with Jade. Over the past two years when we first met, I've come to trust her as a good friend and surrogate sister. So I told her how I left the hospital and had no memory of anything. I mean, I didn't tell her everything in one go. By bits and pieces. Than John and his brother came into the picture and eventually they caught whiff of my secret and they been the most helpful people since. I sat down besides Christopher to keep the conversation between us. Hell, Leon and Mike didn't even know.

"Same," I sighed, "I wish something just jogged my memories. Sometimes I wonder if I do want to remember anything or not."

"Why you say that?" asked John as he bit his donut. I gave him a deadpan stare.

"This beauty here looks like a walking nightmare." I pointed to my face.

"You do look tired."

"That's because I am John. I haven't slept right for a week or more."

"Why?" asked Jade.

"Nightmares but they feel like fragmented memories I don't recall. I hear voices but there are no faces given or names called out," I answered, "It's so bizarre I question myself."

"Maybe that's a good sign Mia," piped up Christopher as he saw my mood darken and attempted to lighten it back up, "Maybe tiny bits of memory are coming back. If anything, that's a start not a pleasant one but its a start." I sighed. In a way he was right.

"I guess, but I would've preferred anything else than nightmares."

"Like what? Constant headaches?" stated John. I gave him a are you a for real tired stare.

"I'll stick with the nightmares thank you." The bell to the entrance rang and I turned my head quickly and saw men in uniforms. Military uniforms. They were talking amongst themselves, a few looking a bit nervous, most looking everywhere as they sat down and filled nearly two and a half tables in the center of the café. I felt this slight throb in my head but I shook my head side to side. Must be a head ache from the lack of sleep. I turned my head towards my friends and said a quick excuse me before leaving them to enjoy their little meal and went to the back of the counter and gathered at least twenty menus and put away the tray. I than headed towards them. "Hello. My names Mia and I'll be your waitress till you leave," I said softly as I swiftly went around and handed out the menus to each soldier who I couldn't help but notice seemed a little tense, "Are you currently serving our country?" I know it was stupid to ask but I didn't want to serve fake soldiers. If you weren't in the army don't parade in the sacred, respected uniforms they wear and die in.

"Aye love," answered a Scottish? Maybe Irish, voice. My eyes drifted to a soldier. He had a mohawk and beautifully colored green eyes, "I don't think we would falsely impersonate honorable men." I giggled gently as I placed my hands on two chairs with soldiers in it and gazed at him.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. You'll be surprise how many people will lie about being enlisted. Any who, we have a fifteen to twenty military personal discount for all soldiers."

"Like to spoil us now don't you now? I feel quite special." I smiled sweetly at him. I felt strangely relaxed. Strangely calm as we spoke. I know I'm like this with every customer that walks through the door but these men in military uniform felt so different. Probably it's because they're soldiers and I appreciate what they do and what they sacrifice for our freedom.

"We like to spoil those who fight for our freedom." He laughed.

"What was your name? Mia?" I nodded a yes. He stuck out a hand and I grab it. Shaking it firmly. "My names John but my friends call me Soap." I smiled at his adorable nickname. My eyes drifted to his badge that was on his upper sleeve. Without thinking I read it out loud.

"Task force...141?" I stared at it before my mind flashed to the dreams.

 _141._

 _141._

That number. Than these flashes of images and sounds shot in my head.

 _Laughter._

 _A group of men._

 _Drinks._

Me staring into the mirror and for a brief moment I saw myself in elite military uniform. I saw the same badge this man had was sewn into my right upper sleeve. Task force...141. "You seen it before?" I blinked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Have you seen this badge before?" Did I? The way he asked it and the way he stared I could see and hear glint of hope. I let go of his hand and awkwardly brushed my hands on apron. The more I questioned if I did know it sent a painful migraine through my brain. I fumbled in my apron pockets as I looked for my little notepad and pen.

"Are you men ready to order?" I asked stuttering slightly in nervousness. John sighed as he opened his menu and quickly skimmed down the drink and food options. "I'll like a simple black coffee. Lightly sweeten." I jolted down his order.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright," I gazed at another soldier, "What do you want?" And he gave me his order and so on. Than there was one guy, who had his face hidden behind a book and I could see headphones popping from the top. Why haven't I noticed him earlier? I was attempting to get his attention but he was to engrossed in what he was reading or listening. I noticed how he had on skeleton gloves. Probably some accessorizing thing he gots going on. I looked at John for help. "Can you...get his attention?" Without a second thought he promptly smack the back of Mr. skeleton hands head and all I could do was fight to contain a fit of giggles that threaten to spill. The surprised friend shut his book and my giggles immediately choked on me.

 _'That mask,' I thought, 'I've seen it...in my dreams. That man...above the ladder.'_

"Was that necessary you bloody bloke?" he ranted in annoyance. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering you were ignoring our lovely waitress I think it was completely necessary Ghost," answered John. The man Ghost looked at me and due to him wearing black sunglasses I couldn't see his eyes but I felt like they were wide with surprise behind the mask. It was so painfully familiar. It was so identical to the one that man that was shouting at me was wearing. "Don't just stare at the little lassie. Give her your order." He put his book down and cough awkwardly.

"Just black, with two sugar. That'll be all." I nodded as I wrote his order down, my hand trembling slightly.

"And you?" I finally turned my attention to the man besides him that seem timid to glance at me but when he did. Lovely green mixed colored eyes locked with my brown ones. He had short sandy brown hair and light skin. He had a perfect face. Stunning. The uniform he was wearing fitted his torso and I couldn't help but see him as eye candy. "W-what will you have?" He smiled shyly at me. His eyes looked watery.

"What do you think I want?" he answered. A sudden image rushed into my head that I don't recall remembering.

 _"Here's your coffee. Sweet with French vanilla cream. Just how you like it." I saw myself leaning over someone and wrap my arms around their neck and hugged them tightly. I felt the person head turn and I felt myself move my head to gaze. It was...that guy. He smiled at me softly showing perfect teeth before leaning in and kissed me. 'No...no. I didn't know him. I don't know him. My head hurts.'_

"S...sweet...with...cream?" His eyes widen in surprise as long as everyone else's and I felt like a deer caught in headlights. The pounding in my head worsen and I felt a bit lightheaded. He nodded a yes and I hastily wrote down his order before excusing myself to have their orders made but I could feel myself start to get faint. The image wouldn't leave my head and the more I pondered on it the more it felt like my head was about to explode. I stumbled slightly before catching the counter, my vision blurring. Leon was behind the counter, his back to me as he dried cups. "Leon. Large order." He turned around and looked at the orders, whistling. I stared at him. Something was wrong. I felt it. The talking around me started to quiet. The throbbing inside my head was all I heard.

"Okay let's start whipping these orders out and Mia?" Leon saw how I stared at him. "Mia are you alright?" As he said that it was as if a light switch was turned off inside me and I hit the ground as I heard the surprise gasps and the clattering of moving chairs. The sound of my own head hitting the wooden floor made me cringe innerly. "Mia?!" I heard Leon shout as I slip into darkness. Before I did, I heard my voice and another echo in my head. The voice sounded like the guy I spoke too. Like the one in my dreams.

" _I love you Mia."_

 _"I love you too, Gary."_

* * *

 **As usual, leave any personal thoughts, ideas, advice and have a beautiful day.**


End file.
